Action
this article deals with the 2455-64 Cildanian Political Party for its successors see Christian Nationalists or New Action http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=6919 = Action = Action stands for a principle against and a response to the tyranny of International Finance over Cildania over recent years. These principles are defined in Dr. Rothschild's book 'Forward to the Future'. and further expanded in Alvine Hinzelmann's 'The Loss of Liberty under Liberalism, an essay.' The Party headquarters are located in Santa Alexandra rather than the capital and most of the party leadership live within the city. "May you always strive for freedom, justice and truth.Cildania, Cildania, is the place of liberty" –Second Chorus of Hail Motherland.Look around you Cildanians!, Where is that Liberty? Where is that Justice?. When was the last time you heard anything truthful come from the mouths of those in power?it has been said that evil succeeds only when good men stand idle.Cildania is rife with evils, Communism, Liberalism and Conservatism clogs the great wheels of democracy and government. Action movement of the people of Cildania, their answer to the tyranny to today oppresses them, that power is the money power of international finance, which commands government, parliament and the old political parties. In the service of Finance an obsolete and decadent system is preserved both in government and industry. Government is paralysed by a system of universal talk in which nothing can be done in order that real power may lay else where, not in the hands of those chosen by the people but by those chosen by Finance.Cildanian Democracy has been broken on the twin wheels of Liberalism and International Socialism, We in Action propose a new system, one of National Socialism, A Socialist state established to serve the Cildanian People and only to serve Cildania. -Excert from Rothschild’s Opening Address in Linwood Hall, Santa Alexandra September 2453 Schism On the 12th of May 2455 Melissa Tombs backed by Ignaz Kienböck, Gregory Syme, Eduard Ystffan, Alvine Hinzelmann, Ancel Mies and David Haakon, challenged for the Leadership of the Party angered with recent concessions and alliances with the marxists and ruling Liberal Co-Alition. If sucessfull spectators expect the party to take a specificly harder stance than current policy dictates. Action under Tombstone Leadership Brother Blueshirts, my comrades in struggle: We are fighting for nothing less than a revolution in the spirit of our people. We must be worthy of our mission, for Blueshirts are those who are summoned to lead the people to a new and a higher civilization. The Blueshirt is a revolutionary dedicated to the service of our country. Who must always possess the character of the true revolutionary. It is not the character that you observe in the little men of the old parties, blown hither and thither by every gust of convenience opinion, elated by a little success, downcast by a little failure, gossiping and chattering about the prospects of the next five minutes, jostling for place, but not so forward in service. Without loyalty, endurance, or staying power, such a character is the hallmark of financial democratic politics. It is the opposite of the national socialist. In the true revolutionary, the first quality is the power to endure. Constancy, loyalty to cause and comrades, manhood and stability of nature. These are the qualities of the true Cildania and the true revolutionary. In our movement that great character of the Cildanian has been reborn. And for that reason we carry within us the destiny of Cildania. We care not whether we win tomorrow morning or at the end of a lifetime of labour and of struggle. For to us the little calculations of the little men mean nothing. All we care is that win we will because Cildania demands it and no power on earth can hold down the will within us. Struggles we'll have had and will have. Blows we have taken and will again. Victories we have had and will have again, yes greater victories than even Cildanians have ever known. Through good and ill we march on, till victory be won, for this is the character of the true revolutionary. In the great moments of supreme struggle and decision it is easy to hold that character, even in supreme sacrifice. It is not so easy in the hard daily task. It is then even more that in the great fights we have together that I would like to be the companion of every one of you. I would like to be with every action team that carries the message of our new faith to new streets. I would like to be with every man or woman during the hard but vital job of giving leadership to the people in the block of houses for which they are responsible. For these are the jobs that come, by the dedication of thousands to that mission of leading the people in their own homes and streets, revolution is won. In that task I cannot in body be with everyone of you every day. But in spirit I am with you always. Because this work of the dedicated Blueshirt will win the Nation to which my whole spirit is given. Together in Cildania we have lit a flame that the atheists shall not extinguish. Guard that sacred flame my brother Blueshirts until it illumines Cildania and lights again the path of mankind. -Melissa Tombs *Comrades in Struggle, Formation of Tombstone Action, August '56 Tombstone Policy *-Place an End to the Game of Parties *-Establish a Nationalist Corporate State *-End the Rule of Copitalism and International Socialism *-Revive the broken spirit of Democracy and resuscitate our fair Laby Liberty *-Liberate the Press from the control of Finance and insure that the unbias Truth alone may thrive. *-End the Co-Operation and Concession popular under the Rothschild leadership with the Marxists *-Ensure that the Peoples Government has the power to Act. Action Blueshirts. -The first of the Rothschild Concessions was the disarmament of the Blueshirts and the signing of a Truce with the Red Menace, Under Tombstone Leadership all treaties with both the Marxist and all forces of Anarchism are revoked. Action Paramilitary Blues are hereby granted the support of the Party in protecting the citizens and the people of Cildania from the thuggery of the Communist Hordes, Copitalist Banditry and the agents of Finance and will have the support of the Party should they come under aggression or prosecution follow their activities in the defensive of themselves or the public. Tombstone Leadership of Action by Seniority *Melissa Tombs - Action Party Leadership *Ignaz Kienböck *A.K. Winters *David 'Right-Hand' Haakon *Alvine Hinzelmann *Thomas Hyman *Richard Ramek *William 'Bill' Gordon *Gregory Syme *Msgr. Alexander Hawke *Frederick Kingston *Graeme Phillips *Ancel Mies *Eduard Ystffan Action Party Traitors *Dr. Edward Rothschild, 16th Baronet of Rovolly *Diana Pilgrim *Austin Baldwin *Harold P. Walters *John "Jack" Ystffan *Francis Tombs *Arthur Jenks *Connor L. Salt The dust has Fallen and Action is ready for the task of leading this nation to Greatness. Those who abandoned the principles of Action and of Fascism have been beaten and banished from our ranks, Forward to the Future Brother Blueshirts, Tomorrow we Live. Tombstone Tombs Tombs Melissa Tombs, Baroness of Felway Unclaimed. Born Melissa Eva Rothschild, Tombs is a forward facing activist for the Corporate State and traditional Fascism who is notable for serving seven years in prison on charges of poltically motivated violence, having been founded guilty for leading a party of Hebileean Union Blackshirts into an affray against south Santa Alessandrian communists in '42. After her release she married fellow former Blackshirt Francis Tombs and resumed her political carrier, She is a little harsher than party policy calls for in her beliefs and despite her experiences believes in the short, sharp, drop for repeat offenders, reds and heathens. She is a great Admirer of Alexander Raven Thompson, H.S. Chamberlain and Karl Lueger although she believes that the latter two have no place is a post-Dranian political climate, It should be noted however that Tombs is violently against the Welsh genocide itself, being Hebileean. Tombs challenged for Action leadership following a string of concessions with the communists and copitalist political factions. Along with over half the Party leadership and the support of Action paramilitary Blueshirt commanders expelled the traitors from Action and formed the Tombstone leadership of Action. Obselete Description “May you always strive for freedom, justice and truth.Cildania, Cildania, is the place of liberty” –Second Chorus of Hail Motherland.Look around you Cildanians!, Where is that Liberty? Where is that Justice?. When was the last time you heard anything truthful come from the mouths of those in power?it has been said that evil succeeds only when good men stand idle.Cildania is rife with evils, Communism, Liberalism and Conservatism clogs the great wheels of democracy and government. Action movement of the people of Cildania, their answer to the tyranny to today oppresses them, that power is the money power of international finance, which commands government, parliament and the old political parties. In the service of Finance an obsolete and decadent system is preserved both in government and industry. Government is paralysed by a system of universal talk in which nothing can be done in order that real power may lay else where, not in the hands of those chosen by the people but by those chosen by Finance.Cildanian Democracy has been broken on the twin wheels of Liberalism and International Socialism, We in Action propose a new system, one of National Socialism, A Socialist state established to serve the Cildanian People and only to serve Cildania. -Excert from Rothschild’s Opening Address in Linwood Hall, Santa Alexandra September 2453 The following paragraphs are taken from Rothschild’s book ‘Forward to the Future” Key Policies of Action *- End Financial Control of Parliament *- Curtail the Financial and International Control of the Press and establish a Free Press Society under Action Fact-over-Finance regulations *- Put an End of the Charade of Parties and System of Fruitless Speech, Reform Democracy to serve the people, not the Parties and the Parties Financers *- Establish a Cildanian Corporate State under the National Council of Corporations, where the Market is regulated by the People and the Government of the People to insure that the control of the market is kept from foreign hands and which protects the rights of the small businessman. *- Equality of All Races, Genders and Classes. *- Self-Sufficient Cildanian Economy *- Repairing the tattered National Education and Welfare systems At present the mass of the people have no freedom. Under Action for the first time they will have freedom. What is the use of a vote if the people never get what they vote for? How can they get what they vote for when only a few big Bills can be carried through Parliament in a whole year on account of obstruction? The beginning of freedom for the people is that the programme for which they vote shall be carried out. It cannot be carried out until the Government has power to act. By giving" Government the power to act, Action brings not the end of freedom but the beginning of freedom. Real freedom is economic freedom. Economic freedom cannot come until economic chaos ends; and it cannot end until a Government has power to act. Real freedom means good wages, short hours, security in employment, good houses, opportunity for leisure and recreation with family and friends. Modern Science enables us to build such a civilisation. It is not built, because Democracy prefers talk to action. We have to choose between the freedom of a few professional politicians to talk and the freedom of the people to live. In choosing the latter, Action makes freedom possible and releases the people from the economic slavery riveted upon them by the Democracy of talk. Under Action the Press will not be free to tell lies. That is not freedom for the people but a tyranny over their minds and souls. What is Press freedom? In practice it means the right of a few millionaires to corner newspaper shares on the stock exchange and to voice their own opinions and interests irrespective of the truth or of the national interest.Newspapers are not made any longer by news or journalism. They are made by sheer weight of money, They serve not the interests of the many but the vested interests of the few. In that service they will stoop to any lie or any debauch of the public mind. This must be stopped, and the freedom of the National Press to serve great interests at the expense of the nation must be curtailed. On the other hand, local newspapers, generally speaking, are fairly conducted, with a sense of national responsibility and will certainly be treated differently by Action from the great dope machines of the vested interests which now are dignified by the undeserved title of National Press. When the Parties come to an end, their methods will also come to an end. But in place of that obsolete system the people will possess a much more real freedom of speech than they enjoy to-day. The people have no freedom of speech to-day except in private conversation, which gets them nowhere. Only the organised Parties can afford to take halls for meetings, and only professional talkers from Akildar do the talking. The liberty of professional talkers to talk for ever while the Nation perishes will certainly be curtailed. But idle faction will be replaced by opportunity for the whole people to express their opinions, and to help the Government with constructive criticism in the great corporations constituted for that purpose. Within the appropriate corporation every farmer or farm-worker, every engineer and miner, every doctor and accountant, every housewife in the special corporation for married women, will be invited to express their opinion and their suggestions will be welcomed. That is real freedom of speech. It is the deliberate aim of Action to bring to an end the Party game which we believe to be the ruin of the Nation. We substitute a new system of action suited to the modern age for the system of talk which belongs to the past. For instance, a Parliament elected under Action will be a technical and not a political Parliament. The franchise will be occupational and not geographical. Men and women will vote according to their industry or profession, and not according to their locality. They will vote for people versed in the problems of their industries, and not for professional politicians. In such a system there is no place for parties and for politicians. We shall ask the people for a mandate to bring to an end the Party system and the Parties. We invite them to enter a new civilisation. Parties and the Party game belong to the old civilisation, which has failed. Capitalism is the system by which capital uses the Nation for its own purposes. Corporatism is the system by which the Nation uses capital for its own purposes. Private enterprise is permitted and encouraged so long as it coincides with the national interests. Private enterprise is not permitted when it conflicts with national interests. Under Action private enterprise may serve but not exploit. This is secured by the Corporative System, which lays down the limits within which industry may operate, and those limits are the welfare of the Nation. Category:Political parties in Cildania